1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward an improved lidded container particularly suited for storing and dispensing a moist product such as a moist cleaning wipes. The dispenser lid comprises an improved seal to prevent moisture loss from inside the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Premoistened cleaning wipes have become increasingly popular because of the convenience they provide. Such wipes generally comprise a web material (natural or synthetic fibers) moistened with a quantity of cleaning fluid suitable for a particular purpose. Oftentimes, this cleaning fluid comprises a relatively volatile chemical, like alcohol, which tends to evaporate when left exposed to the atmosphere. The wipes are generally provided in a resealable, plastic container with the container also serving to assist in dispensing the wipes in a selective manner. An exemplary wipe dispenser is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,156.
Conventional wipe dispensing containers are not particularly suited for extended storage of the moist product in that moisture tends to escape from the container interior causing the product to dry out. Not only does this present an inconvenience to the consumer, but also results in increased expense in that the dried-out product is no longer suitable for the purpose for which it was intended and must be discarded.
There exists a real and unfulfilled need in the art for a moist product dispenser that prevents moisture loss from the container interior. Furthermore, such a moisture loss prevention system should not substantially increase the manufacturing costs of the dispenser and should be able to operate effectively with dispensers manufactured according to varying tolerances.